It Was only My Duty to Serve
by LadyRayven95
Summary: I had this up awhile back, but I took it down so that I could have proper chapters and things like that. Anyways, our Sebastian has a new mistress to follow and he didn't even have to enter a contract with him, isn't that funny? Lots of OCs READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Her butler,a Shadow

The sun rose to find a girl, no more then maybe seventeen alone was sleeping peacefully on a huge four poster bed, blissfully unaware of what had happened to her. Her black hair was spread around her like a fan, she was so still that anyone who happened upon her would think her dead, until they noted the rhythmic rising and falling of her chest. She sighed and flipped on to her side. Behind her, the huge heavy door opened and in walked a butler dressed in a cool shade of black, with equally black hair that framed his pale face and deep mahogany eyes perfectly carrying a steaming cup of tea on a silver serving tray in one hand and a neatly folded stack of clothes in the other. He stooped gracefully to put the clothes on a red velvet chair beside the bed and the tea on the bed night table. He then stood up in an equally graceful motion to look at the sleeping girl. He smiled slightly before reaching down to put a hand to her shoulder shaking it gently, "Time to get up, my young lady." he said in an elegant voice that held a light English accent. The girl's bright blue eyes fluttered open and she smiled a sleepy smile and sat up stretching her thin arms above her above her head sighing as she did so "Good morning Sebastian." she said her voice still kind of thick with sleep"I hope you slept well, miss Alexandra" he said as way of response; pulling back the thick comforter exposing her legs, "For this morning's tea, we have a lovely jasmine blend imported from China. And for breakfast I have prepared your favorite; scrambled egg whites with cheddar cheese with a hint of pepper served with a side of crispy fresh bacon." he said as the girl now named Alexandra stood up and turned around to let the butler now named Sebastian unlace her heavy wool nightgown. He did so quickly, having no trouble with the complex series of buttons and strings then he reached over to the neatly folded stack of clothes and picked up a lacy, black bra with deep purple pinstripes running through it and hooked it around her chest with a quick motion, "That sounds lovely." she said plainly Alexandra stared at mirror set on the dresser. Watching Sebastian dress her in favorite outfits day after day was a bit tiring but then again he was very good at surprising her. She zoned out a little letting her mind drift to the thought of the marvelous breakfast awaiting her. When she saw what she was wearing, she smiled a blindingly bright smile at Sebastian's handsome reflection, "You always find a way to surprise me Sebastian." she said looking at the deep red crop top that showed off her pierced belly button and lean stomach, black skinny jeans that were slightly torn at the knees and stiletto ankle boots she was dressed in, "I am glad you like my fashion sense, my lady." he said simply as he handed her a cup of Jasmine tea. She sniffed it and lifted it to her lips enjoying the earthy taste.

"Are you almost ready miss? Its almost time to leave for school." Sebastian said as Alexandra pushed back her plate and patted her stomach, "Oh Sebastian, I hate going to school, must I go?" she asked innocently batting her cerulean eyes, already knowing what his answer would be"I'm afraid so. Your mother told me to make sure that you got a proper education and as it stands, this is the best way. If you wish I will set up a homeschooling program for you." he suggested helpfully. She nodded at him looking eager, "It will take a day to get everything in place so for one more day you will have to go." he said handing her AFI messenger bag and cute leather jacket as she stood up. She sighed "Fine Sebastian. Let's take the convertible today." she said walking to the door of her posh New York mansion"As you wish." Sebastian said grabbing the keys to the sleek sports car on his way out of the door. His deep brown eyes lingered on the mark on her that flashed on her shoulder blade as she shrugged on her jacket. That mark mimicked the one on his hand. She was a fine vessel yes but its too bad he hadn't made a contract with her, her soul seemed especially delicious. Ah but he did as he was told and that meant keeping the promise to her mother...


	2. Chapter 2 Say Red

Chapter Two Say Red

Sebastian watched his young mistress get out of the sleek little sports car he was driving once again finding the tattoo like mark on her shoulder when she ran into the building the sleeve of her jacket slightly falling down to the crook of her arm. She hadn't entered into a contract with him, and yet, there it was standing out on the pale flesh of her shoulder. He sighed there was a lot of work to be done back at the big marble mansion especially now that she wanted to be home schooled he wouldn't have as much time to do all the tasks dedicated to upkeep of the mansion. Then again, he was always good with time management. He remembered a very long time ago when he had so little time to tend to a young Earl. He shook away the thought, there was no reason to think about that now. He was, after all, under orders. Sebastian's lips twitched up as yet another memory flashed into his mind as he pulled the car out on to the street after watching Alexandra walk into the school building. Alexandra's mother had been a fiery little thing and even in her last moments had ordered him to look after her only baby girl making sure to that he raise her in the most comfortable way he could. It was very sad indeed when the time had come to devour her soul. She had been a truly delicious one too; spicy like curry yet with sweet undertones. _Are you still my servant? _she had asked as he laid her down on the stone bench in the Otherworld. Her voice betrayed nothing of her weakening heart of failing organs even though her body was shaking and her eyes were unfocused yes,_ I suppose I am for the moment_ was his reply as he took his glove off his hand with his teeth then _I order you to take care of my Alexandra in the modern world, raise her, make sure she remembers nothing of me until she is ready. When the time comes, the seal will break on its own and you will need to be there Sebastian do you understand? She is a fragile thing... like a dove... she shouldn't be made to suffer like I have_ she said the mark on her collar bone glowing with her command. Sebastian placed his hand over his heart I understand he replied to her as he leaned forward and then sucked her soul from her breathing body she went with a smile on her lips. As he pulled into the the four car garage he sighed thinking of what work he had do. Meanwhile in one of New York's private schools, Alexandra was zoning out while her professor droned on about the rivers of ancient Egypt and where they were located. Alexandra wasn't listening though; she discretely stuck her ear buds into her ears and zoned out to a little Black Veil Brides. When the bell gave six short rings, she knew it was time to go to lunch, she sighed gathering her things and stood up walking out of the institution like classroom. She wasn't paying attention to much and hadn't realized that her feet had taken her outside and halfway down the block into a part of town she didn't know. There was a sound like that of a girl's laughter, soft and sweet even bell-like All around her were abandoned buildings with remains of the glass windows scattered here and there. The laugh came again and the hair on Alexandra's arms stood up on end and her jacket provided little protection against the chill racing through her body. Her heart raced but it was like she couldn't control her body, she moved towards the sound on numb feet. She couldn't hear anything beyond the pounding of her heart. Suddenly Alexandra was thrown to the ground on to her stomach, as she hit the cold, unforgiving payment the rustling of wings could be heard overhead. Suddenly she was flipped over and staring into the eyes of the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. She had long red hair that reached her waist in a sheet. Her almond shaped green eyes showed no emotion and her red lips sneered down at Alexandra "So finally I found you, your mother did a good job at hiding you, but found you I did and now, now I will finally get my revenge." she laughed then, that same laugh only before it had sounded soft and sweet, hearing it now, though it sounded like nails on a pool full of ice. It was terrible and bone chilling. _**A/N: Hey guys if you want to spice it up a look up the song Kashmir by Escla and have it playing in the background**_ "Oh, you don't have to worry, I'll make it slow, very slow." it was only then as the stranger leaned down that Alexandra saw the wings that protruded from her shoulders, they were bat like in structure, only they had feathers not skin. The shedeamon leaned in close and breathed in her scent and then she noticed the contract mark on her shoulder and hissed and got up quickly looking for Sebastian no doubt. Finally though, Alexandra had a chance to escape, she got up quickly stumbling a little in her heels and ran further into the maze of abandoned concrete buildings, she ran into an alley way breathing hard, cursing in her head that she didn't at least have a knife or something with her and the only thing she wanted was to go home. "Oh, you want to play a game of cat and mouse huh? Fine then it will only make your end that much sweeter." the chilling voice said again. And Alexandra whimpered slightly but began moving her fear growing more and more out of control. What the hell is that thing, _**how am I going to beat it, what if I get eaten by it. I'm too young to die, I-**_ she shook her head violently as she crawled into the window of an abandoned warehouse and a little dazed from running around so much in heels, she went to the office in the center of the ground floor and crawled under the desk wrapping her arms around herself.

Sebastian checked the clock on the wall for the third time, where was his young mistress? She was two hours late. She was never late and why she wanted to walk home everyday in this kind of weather was beyond him. He slipped off his glasses and glanced down at the lesson plan he had been writing, Miss Alexandra would want him to be her tutor he was sure of it and he had just finished the lesson plan for tomorrow morning. He glanced down, smirking, she would learn the finer art of things. Painting, the violin, dancing (not that horrid twirking or gridning that the youth of today thought was dancing he shuddered just thinking about it) and of course she would learn how to defend herself if he wasn't around. Suddenly the sense that something wasn't right came over him, he frowned wondering if it had any relation to his young mistress.

Alexandra screamed, a blood curdling, horror movie scream of pure, bone chilling terror as the glass around her shattered, she was caught by the she-demon and she had nowhere to run as it picked her up and flew away with her to the top of yet another abandoned building within the concrete maze. "Do you have any last words before I devour the living soul from your body?" it asked her in a voice that seem to echo around them. Alexandra was shaking by this point could barely breathe from the terror gripping her chest as she stared into the beautiful eyes of the creature above her. She shook her head not daring to speak. Overhead, the sky split open and began to rain fat, heavy drops of rain that instantly soaked both the creature and Alexandra. The she-beast giggled, "Oh come now, don't you want to cry out for anyone to save you? Go ahead I won't laugh I promise." It sneered at her. Alexandra opened her mouth and said the first thing that came to mind and that was "Sebastian I need you..." it came out as a whisper as the creature laughed and laughed at her before punching her and thereby knocking her out.

Sebastian's head snapped up and his eyes began to glow a fiery red; he narrowed his eyes as Alexandra's frantic voice came to him "Sebastian, I need you..."he made a noise that sounded like a growl and opened the window in the posh library and jumped out of the fourth floor room. His young mistress was in trouble and he wasn't about to let himself fail at the order that had been issued to him by her mother. He had a feeling of who was behind this and the thought made him even angrier as he ran across the roof tops of the vast city hoping to reach his young mistress in time

As Alex regained consciousness she was aware of two things. One: there was a pounding in her head and she couldn't move. Two: she felt weak like someone had drained her of energy. There was a weird smell around her, coppery and stale. She blinked and opened her eyes painfully, there was pitch black darkness surrounding her, she groaned and tried to move but felt cold metal around her wrists and shook them. The jangling of chains met her ears she immediately came to full awareness and her already shallow breathing hitched as she began to panic. She had no idea how she got here, the last thing she remembered was calling out for Sebastian in a terrified whisper and the horrible horrible laughter of that thing. Alexandra shook her head violently wanting to cover her ears from the sound. Something wet dropped on her to her face and went sliding down her face around her mouth, automatically she stuck out her tongue, and tasted pennies. It was blood she realized, that blow to her head had done more damage then she thought wait, no it wasn't coming from her head, it was coming from her wrists, the blood dripped from the shackles down her arms and head to her face. She stopped moving immediately and whimpered to herself "Sebastian get me out of here." she pleaded to the darkness as it overcame her again _**A/N: If you played the song you should stop and look up the song Dr. Sin is In by Lordi and have that playing in the background now until the fight scene is over.**_ The sounds of a fight reached Alexandra's ears and she quickly realized that it was coming from outside. She heard a loud scream and crash that was quite close to her and all of a sudden bright light flooded the room she opened her eyes again, squinting and could just make out the outline of the winged body of the creature landing on the ground some five feet away from her. Alexandra's eyes flicked towards the now open door to see the lean figure of Sebastian striding towards her. He looked like an avenging god, eyes ablaze with fury "You bastard!" it screamed no longer looking like a female but a twisted version of both sexes. The skin had taken on the appearance of a corpse, white and shrunken. It no longer had hair and its clothes had been torn to shreds. Its eyes were the color of dead fish eyes, and the wings looked more bat-like then ever, when it spoke it again, its voice held the quality of a madman "Oh, no you'll not stop me. She'll find out, yes she'll find out what you are and when she does she'll be just as-" it sentence was cut short as Sebastian's hand closed around its throat and lifted it up off the ground, with a neat flick of his wrist, he threw the creature half way across the room. The creature snarled as it got up and and charged Sebastian again. He neatly avoided the attack and with another graceful gesture had flipped it on to its stomach and stood with his foot planted on its spine and his gloved hands wrapped around the fleshy wing. He gave a mighty tug and in response the creature gave a scream of pain. But it wasn't the creature Alexandra realized, that bone-chilling scream had come from her own mouth startled Sebastian looked over at his young mistress to see the terror plain in her eyes, "Oh, yes how silly of me, I almost forgot." he said and kicked the creature viciously in the ribs, the moment his foot connected there was a crack and the creature flew again only this time when it hit the concrete wall, it slumped to the ground and gave one final twitch before disappearing in a mass of writhing black shadow. Sebastian crossed the room to Alexandra and undid the shackles that bound her to wall with a yank of the chains. Gently, he moved the hair from her face as she stared at him with mute horror and inspected the wounds on her wrists, they were deep but had stopped bleeding for the moment. And as Sebastian gracefully went to sit down in front of her Alexandra launched herself into his arms. Sebastian's face registered shock as his arms automatically went around her. Alexandra broke into loud sobs, her little chest heaving under Sebastian's stroking hand, "There, there young mistress. Its alright, I'm here, I'm here." he said softly moving his hand away from her back and pushing her back gently he took the handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped her tears away as she clammed down a bit to ask him "What was that thing?" he shook his head at her, "I will tell you everything when you're safely at home with your wounds tended to." and with that Sebastian picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the abandoned building and out of the maze of concrete. She is fragile, like a dove. She shouldn't be made to suffer like I have. That was clear to him now and he vowed to never let anything happen to her.


	3. Chapter 3 Uncle Grell

Chapter Three Uncle Grell

_**A/N: I wanted to show a softer more playful side of Sebastian here, softer than what we see in the Anime. I know that a bunch of you are going to be like "He's a deamon! D: he doesn't have feelings wahhhh" Well uh, all I have to say to that is suck it up and quit reading if you don't like it my fanfic my imagination and my rules **_When Alexandra opened her eyes next she was back in her posh New York apartment. She groaned sitting up and put a hand to her head to find bandages circling the spot where that thing had punched her. Other then a little dizziness when she sat up, she felt fine. It was night time and her black satin curtains where open to the full moon overhead. It was nice, she deiced, when it was quite like this. She swung her toned legs over the bed and noticed that she wasn't wearing a scrap of clothing _what the...? _H_ad Sebastian taken them off me if so then he would've seen-_ instantly a blush spread across her face at the thought. She pushed herself off the bed and instantly the world around her began to swirl and turn she grabbed onto the bed for support "Oh man, that thing really did a number on my head." she groaned to no one in particular and put a hand to her head again "Indeed it did." Came a light English accented voice from the corner. Alexandra's eyes widened and she let out a "nyahhh." sound and whirled around to shout at Sebastian about not lurking when she realized she was still stark naked, naked as a baby. She whirled towards the window again to hide her blush and grabbed the top sheet from the bed and wrapped it around herself before turning around again. "Sebastian, is there some reason you're stalking in the shadows?" she asked him tiredly falling back onto the bed as he came to stand at the foot of it. He was smirking actually smirking at her. Well that was an odd thing to see, Sebastian never smiled to her face, never smiled or laughed or showed any emotion for that matter. Huh how odd she thought and opened her mouth to say as much to him but suddenly he was in front of her sitting cross legged on the bed she let out that sound again and jumped back. This earned a full blown smile from him Alexandra decided that she liked it when he smiled, she liked it a little more then she should actually, that made her blush and of course her ever attentive butler noticed and arched one elegant brow at her "What the hell Sebastian? What are you doing, you're acting strange" she snapped at him. "I-Your reflexes seem to be just fine, I was worried because of how and where that Harpie hit you. " he said like believed that- wait what had he just called it? A Harpie? "A Harpie?" she repeated and he just shook his head at her, "My lady, you need to sleep. You're injury isn't fully healed yet and we must have you ready for your lessons tomorrow." he said coaxing her to lie down. He pulled the covers over her and turned to leave. _**A/N: So you know how we did the song thing before, it was a trail basis and I decided I really like doing it, it adds more atmosphere to the story I think. Though no one is forcing you to do that ^^: anyways if you want to get a better sense of what's going on behind this scene here look up Darling, I want to Destroy You by AFI and have it play for about 1 minute then pause it.**_ Suddenly Alexandra didn't want to be alone, the darkness suddenly terrified her and her hand shot out of its own accord and grabbed the end of Sebastian's tailcoat, "No!" she said, almost screamed it at him and he turned looking down at her concern filling his face. "I don't wanna be alone- I mean don't leave- I mean- can I hug your arm until I fall asleep?" she asked him in a flustered tone. _**A/N; Ok, now play it again**_. Sebastian started at her for a moment before gracefully climbing into the bed beside her and opened his arms to her. Alexandra scooted over into them and nestled her head against Sebastian's board, strong chest. As she drifted off to sleep, she decided that she didn't particularly care that she couldn't hear a heartbeat or that she didn't have all of her answers right now. What mattered right here in this moment was that she felt the safest in her butler's arms. It was strange, when she tried to recall her mother she couldn't remember what she looked like or even what she sounded like, Sebastian had told her that she had died right after she was born; but still one wouldn't just forget the feel of their mother's arms around them for the first time or the sound of the mother's voice even if she couldn't exactly remember what she looked like. When she thought of her father, she didn't remember anything about him, not his voice, not his face. Not even how his arms felt around her when he held her. Instead when she thought of her dad... she thought of Sebastian. Slowly, Alexandra drifted off to sleep in Sebastian's arms. **(Sebastian's POV)** Human emotion is not as complicated as mortals tend to think, and indeed when they are terrified, true weakness is shown and it is in my nature to capitalize upon that. With Alexandra, I don't feel the need to capitalize on her fear of the dark, I seek only to offer comfort. Looking down into her blue eyes, so wide with fright, it provoked an overwhelming urge to protect. A tap at the window diverted my attention from my young mistress for the moment, I gently slid out of bed watching carefully to assure that she was not awakened. I went over to the window and opened it to see a certain redheaded grim reaper sitting on the balcony "Hello my dear Bassie" he said and flipped his hair off his shoulder as I stepped outside, "Grell, what a surprise. What brings you by?" I asked him expecting some of his usual melodrama, he stared up at the moon and the he glanced back at me "She was on the to die list you know? But as always, you seemed to have saved the day... you have to tell her eventually because the seal is going to break and when it does, it won't be pretty." he said starting straight at me. I leaned against the glass window and ran a hand through my hair "How do you know her?" I asked a little caught off guard, a trademark grin spread over his features "Why Bassie, I'm her deadly efficient uncle!" he said as he jumped off the balcony and opened the door seeping inside and then he silently wound his way through the house down the parlor, I went after him of course "In the morning, we will tell her." I said to him


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets and Romance

Chapter Four Secrets and Romance

Chapter Four Secrets and Romance

Alexandra leaned back looking from her butler to her uncle and then back "So my mom let me believe that I was normal... but I'm not and she wasn't and you're telling me that all this stuff that you read about in the fairy tales exists and that my uncle is a grim reaper?" she asked in a rush not quite believing what she had just heard. She stared at her uncle expectantly as if to say that she was wrong and that none of that was real. It was all a dream,because it had to be right?

"Well darling, on the bright side you'll never be bored!~" Grell said with a flip of his long red hair. Before leaning in to whisper, "And you get to live with a certain oh-ho so overly attractive butler." He finished with a suggestive eyebrow movement before leaning back again. Grell looked to Sebastian waiting for him to back him up.

Sebastian smirked as a blush started to creep up Alexandra's pale face. She looked away quickly "Well, uhm, I- yeah I mean yeah he's attractive." she mumbled as Sebastian gave a full blown smile now

Grell waved a hand and leaned forward again, "Now that we've said that out loud how about we discuss what Alexandra wants to do with all of this new information." He paused and thought for a moment, fidgeting with the ends of his hair before continuing. "Sebastian! What's your plan of action? Now that she knows about her mother's profession. This affects both of you you know." He spoke quickly and now with a bit of excitement "Well now I am quite curious, my dear sweet niece, what are your thoughts?"

Sebastian came to stand behind Grell and placed a hand on his shoulder leaning down "I need you Grell... don't you want to help me?" he whispered

Grell bit his lip and looked behind him a blush as dark as his hair blooming on his cheeks, "Why of course I would BASSY!~ You know I would, I mean how can i heeeelp?~" He wiggled his hips and tossed his hair loving when Sebastian talked to him like this.

'Wonderful you can teach her to fight and I'll teach her how to dance " Sebastian said moving to sit beside Alexandra who was biting her lip to keep from laughing at the mention of "dancing" she paled "whaat?" and Sebastian just smirked

Grell made the same face Alexandra did, he was a little shocked at first then he sat back and had a small smirk of his own. "Why I would love to teach my darling niece how to fight properly. But I might need a little help. And by help I mean I think the three of us should go out like a family and hunt down your mother's old friend because since he was a demon hunter as well I think he would have some valid points to offer. Whaddya say?" He grinned and exposed all of his sharp teeth. He waited for protests knowing that this guy was probably not on Sebastian's favorite persons list.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and they began to glow just a little he opened his mouth to protest but Alexandra perked up and looked at her uncle excitedly "a friend of moms?" she asked as her eyes brightened "what's his name what's he like? Tell me! " she whined

Grell laughed and crossed his long slender legs in a sort of 'point one for me' manor "Of course! I'm sure Sebastian could tell you more" he said with a smirk "but here's what I know. His name is Sky Richardson and he was, like your mother, a demon hunter. He's not very tall but he sure can be feisty. Oh and you know he's still alive and everything but I'm sure you gathered that. I've only seen him a few times when I went to collect a few of his fallen team members. He'll probably remember you though, and whenever Sebby darling wants to leave I could pinpoint him and take us all there. likeafamily." Grell muttered the last bit out all one word and swooned a little you could almost see the hearts above his head at the thought of Sebastian and himself raising lovely little, well not so little anymore, Alexandra as their own. He sighed contently at the thought.

Alexandra cocked her eyebrow at her uncle questioningly and turned back to Sebastian "you don't like him do you?" She asked but Sebastian was saved from having to answer by a knock at the door and rose gracefully to answer it with a scowl on his face he already knew who it was and it saved them the trouble of having "to hunt him down" as Grell put it

Behind the door was a waiting and, for the moment, mild mannered Sky Richardson, excited to see Alexandra again. He also wouldn't mind taking a stab or two at that butler. There was a part of him who always questioned the decision that was made years ago to make that demon guardian of a child, a child that was born with a hunters genes at that. He shook his head, he could think about that any time. Right now he honestly just wanted to sit down for a cup of coffee. He had traveled a long way.  
>Grell perked up, "I wonder who that could be?"<p>

Sebastian opened the door and finally let out some of the anger he'd been holding on to since the conversation had started with his eyes glowing a deep blood red he answered the door curtly "Hello... demon hunter"

All the smiles and sunshine quickly left Sky's face "Hello Demon." He said shortly before looking around and sighing. "Are you going to let me in or do I have to fight you for permission to use the door?" He made a face that semi resembled a scowl and a sneer.  
>Grell's eyebrows raised and he nudged Alexandra, "I think this is going to get good." he paused and glanced at his chain saw propped against the wall next to them. He would be ready to help his Bassy if he needed to.<br>Sky reached under his thick leather jacket and let his right hand rest on a custom made gun behind him in his waistband. His bright emerald eyes seemed to shine with rage and competition as he gazed at the demon before him. Sky wasn't surprised that he hadn't aged a day since he last laid eyes on him. He rand his free hand through his short blonde hair, "You and I both know I'm not here for you. Unfortunately."

Sebastian smiled a wickedly, evil Cheshire grin as he stared into the mortals eyes thinking that now would be a very good chance to get his revenge and maybe a light snack but Alexandra's sudden appearance in front of them made him think otherwise. He reached out for her protectively out of instinct and pushed him behind her, she peeked out from over his elbow looking very much like a little girl "Sebastian... who's this?" she asked him with bright eyes  
>He answered her tightly "This- I'm afraid is Sky. The man we were just talking about he's very dangerous, my lady." he said still holding the demon hunter's gaze<p>

Sky's eyes shifted over to the voice behind him, "Lexi?" He said his eyes growing soft and his cocky smirk changing into a soft grin. "God it's been forever since I've seen you. Could you do me a favor and get "the help" to move out of the way so I can get a good look at you?" His smile widened but he kept his guard up with a hand on that gun as he side glanced at Sebastian.

"Errmmmm... do I know you?" she asked stepping in front of Sebastian who kept his hand on her shoulder protectively as she stepped around him and stared and stared

"You might not remember me, my names Sky Richardson. I worked with your mother." He held out his hand and smirked.

Alexandra extended her hand shaking her head "I'm sorry I don't remember you no... but you and my butler seem to have some history?"

"As that's okay and yeah we keep trying to kill each other. You know how it is." He said not being secretive about the elephant in the room. "So can I come in or do I need to steal a chair and chill on the porch?"

",Oh um sure you can come in!" Alexandra said giving Sebastian a pointed look

Sky slid in past Sebastian and took off his jacket hanging it on a near by coat rack. He cocked an eyebrow at Grell and then turned back to Alexandra. "So..I see that you keep some interesting company. Any more little surprises I should be aware of? There's no boogie man in the closet is there?" He laughed and took a seat, the gun in his waistband now very viable as well as tattoos littering his arms and hands. Some tribal ink some words that seemed to be in a different language but on his right forearm there was one tattoo that seemed different from the others. It was a single word, Hope. He took a small silver cross out from under his shirt and it swung around his neck catching the light. He stared at Sebastian again. "You gonna sit down demon? You're making me nervous and you know better than anyone how itchy my trigger finger gets when I'm nervous."

Sebastian scoffed "I don't sit until my mistress commands it so" he said and went to stand behind Alexandra. She sat down next to Sky her eyes sparking " so you knew my mom? " she asked excitedly

"Yeah I knew her, we worked together, we were friends you know." He said looking down at his hands. "How old are you now huh?"

"Eighteen." she answered staring at her uncle and butler over Sky's shoulder who appeared to be deep in some sort of heated discussion judging by the set of Sebastian's mouth. She wondered why Sky and Sebastian didn't like each other so much... ah well she thought, it was probably a love triangle or something

"Eighteen. Wow, so okay." He leaned in and looked left and right smiling like he had a secret. "You wanna hear a story?"  
>Grell cocked an eyebrow, "So do you want to try and kill him here? Or..?"<p>

Sebastian glared at the wall "I can not... I'm under orders still... but you can" he said suddenly  
>"Yeah what?" Alexandra asked<p>

Grell tilted his head "Oh Bassy you know that I would do anything for you but he's not on the list and I remember what William did last time I killed someone off the list. BuuuuuUUUUtt~ perhaps I could be convinced to break the rules mAAAAybEEE~ He wiggled closer and batted his eyelashes.  
>Sky began telling Alexandra about a time he and her mother took on three demons and a hell hound at three in the morning in time square. He made wide hand gestures and his eyes shone with excitement and adventure. He was smiling like an idiot when he concluded with a loud "And then we mounted their heads and sent their bodies back to Hell! BAM!"<p>

Alexandra sat there staring at Sky and blinked "MY mother did that?" She asked kind of shocked  
>Sebastian sighed and put a hand to his hand "No, no. Ill have to deal with this myself. I loathe daemonhunters. A bunch of arrogant mortals feh" his burgundy eyes flicked over to Alexandra and he muttered a curse "She likes him look at that" he said in disgust<p>

"Oh yeah she was a total bad ass!" He said as he sat back in his chair. "Which is one of the reasons I'm here. I was wondering a couple of things if you don't mind me asking."  
>"Ohhhh you're not...jealous are you?" Grell cooed as he looked between Sebastian and the two at the table.<p>

A blush seemed to spread over Sebastians cheeks "No im not jealous " was all he said but his voice hinted that he secretly was. He just stared at Alex with a thoughtful expression.  
>"Yeah sure you can ask " Alexandra said<p>

Grell laughed and put his hands on his hips. "Now Bassy I know a jealous man when I see one!"  
>"Have you ever considered demon hunting? Like have you had any training? Or..." sky said not sure exactly how to ask.<p>

Sebastian turned his eyes to Grell they were shining with a bit of anger and he stepped closer to the grim reaper "This IS your fault after all. Now why," he began as a shadowy aura appeared behind him going down the length of the floor and up the wall "Would I ever be jealous of a mortal?" He asked his voice cold as ice  
>"I- uhm" stuttered Alexandra "Well... you see my butler's a demon... I couldn't do that. Hes taken care of me all my life" she finished softly touching the bandages that rested underneath her long thick hair<p>

Grell backed up "Heh now now Bassy there really is no need to get angry. And I'm not saying you're jealous of the mortal I just- wait." He crossed his arms and cocked a hip. "How is this MY fault?"  
>Sky shrugged "Well most demons aren't bound by orders. Most of them are pretty damn mean. And I mean I don't like Sebastian but at least he listens to you. I think you should come on a hunt with me some time."<p>

"Because you put it into her head." He took a deep breath and ran a habd through his hair. Look at him getting possessive over a mortal. Sebastian took one more deep breath and turned away from Grell looking perfectly normal as he stood beside his mistress once more just as he caught them talking about demon hunting.  
>"Well I don't know Sky... I mean how dangerous will it be?" She asked as she nervously wound a strand of a hair around her finger just like her mother used to do thought Sebastian<p>

Grelle sighed and slumped against the wall. A fight with Sebastian is defiantly not what he wanted today.  
>"Well that depends on your job and the class of demon. But hey! You've got your handy dandy demon butler so safety shouldn't really be a problem." He looked up at Sebastian. "Right demon?"<p>

"Of course. I would never let anything happen to you my lady" he said smiling down at her fondly before turning his challenging gaze back to Sky if was as if to say "You doubt my abilities? "

"Oh you /know/ I do demon." That cocky little smirk graced his features again, making his almost completely hidden cheek bones just a little more prominent. Sky paused a moment before standing. "How about we go outside and you tell me all about how you've been a good butler over some tea and I can tell you about how many of your buddies I've sent headless back to Hell." He looked at him with a look that couldn't he deciphered as joking or serious.  
>Grell had taken a set nearby to watch the show.<p>

"Sebastian don't antagonize. That's bad form." chided Alexandra "And Sky, don't provoke my butler." she added rising.  
>"We can go outside and have tea sure but only if you two can be civil. I have neighbors. Sebastian go prepare the tea Uncle Grell can help you. I don't need him hitting on Sky." she said noticing how her uncle was sort of eyeing him. She grabbed Sky's hand and lead him outside to a beautiful garden filled with mainly roses but there were some violets and daisy's scattered here there. Alexandra led them through a wrought iron gate and to a marble table set in front of a beautiful fountain that had a fairly spouting water from her wings and cupped hands<p>

Sky cocked an eyebrow at the red head and shrugged letting himself be led out.  
>"Oh wow" sky said as he looked around and gawked at the beautiful garden. "I haven't seen a place this nice since I was.. heh younger. Did you do all this?" He wondered out loud semi awestruck.<p>

"My butler did." she said with a shrug "He hand carved that fairy" she added "Didya know that my uncle was gonna teach me how to fight. Before you came, Sebastian was teaching me to paint. Its all so boring." she said with a sigh

"Well I gotta admit, that s.o.b sure is skilled. But then again when you're the supernatural I guess you have that luxury." He shook his head "You think its boring huh? I'm telling you, you really should try your hand at hunting. And you wanna learn how to fight? I could teach you. And even if you send me away with a no thank you I want you to know that if you ever need anything I'm only a call away." he spoke fast not very good with these types of things.

She sent him a sidelong glance and then she whirled to face him with excitement sparkling in her eyes she advanced on him slowly

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Sebastian was going about making the tea he moved with fast, agitated movement's obviously still irked at Sky  
>"Bad form feh" he muttered underneath his breath as he thought about it, he grew more and more agitated and started to whirl around the kitchen the light filtering through the windows couldn't even track his shadow. That's how fast he was moving<p>

Grell made a single attempt to step in and help before backing away when Sebastian sped up his movements. "You know Bassy.." he started leaning over the counter, "I am here if you want to tell me of your frustrations." He paused making small circles with his index finger on the counter. "Its not like I'm going to judge you. I do though have a question."

"What is it Grell... also I apologize for earlier, it seems that hunter brings out my bad manners" Sebastian stopped to bring out an elegant teapot that he had made himself it fairies carved into it and it depicted a scene of one fairy chasing down a very large spider and young boy with blond hair (see what I did there :P) and poured the tea into it then set about to making sure that he got the right cups to match the pot. The cups also had fairies on them, each one of them looked like Alexandra in a way

"Why have you tolerated the hunter this long? Do you enjoy the challenge? From what I've seen he does. I think he likes arguing with you.. oh I do hate to see you upset Sebastian darling." He paused a moment as the tea cups caught his eye "why these are precious! Is that Alexandra?" He cooed as he examined one closer.

"I tolerated him simply because he was a friend of Alexandra's mother's friend, in a way; he was her only friend... She didn't trust very many people myself included. I'm not sure if I enjoy the challenge or not- what? No of course that's not- well I suppose it is." he said gazing on them with fondness  
>"Fight him!" Alexandra all but squealed at Sky as she advanced on him she was flouncing up and down. The thin white sundress she was wearing combined with her energy made her seem fairy like, and childlike at that. "Oh plllleeeaaassseee fight him. you have to, it would be so cool to see!"<p>

Sky tilted his head "Who Sebastian?" He laughed and there was that smirk again. "I would ask what changed your mind but I'm not going to pass up this opportunity. Okay I'll fight him but he and I are setting ground rules first. He is a demon after all."  
>Sky tilted his head "Who Sebastian?" He laughed and there was that smirk again. "I would ask what changed your mind but I'm not going to pass up this opportunity. Okay I'll fight him but he and I are setting ground rules first. He is a demon after all."<p>

"How about not breaking anything" Alexandra said suddenly deadpan then as her excitement returned upon seeing her butler enter the garden she skipped past him and jumped in her uncle's arms "Uncle Grell! Guess what guess what guess what?!" She squealed"

Sky opened his mouth to say something but closed it as she skipped away. He shrugged she really was her mothers daughter. Grell got excited just by seeing Alexandra excited, "What what? Is it a strip show?" He smiled and looked around only half kidding.

She slapped his chest lightly"No! Sky and Sebby are gonna fight each other!" she squealed a bright smile spreading across her features she was squirming in excitement now. She loved watching Sebastian do things. He was just so graceful! Though she hadn't seen him fight except when that Harpie had taken her, she had seen going about doing the laundry or preparing food.  
>Sebastian grinned at her "My, my you're certainly excited aren't you?" he murmured and set down the tea stuff<p>

Turning to Sky he leaned back against the table crossing one leg over the other and cocked his head to the side his eyes just slightly glowing as he stared at him

Grell squealed and took a seat "ohhh that's even better!" He patted the seat beside him "come sit this is going to be wonderful. I love watching Bassy fight!~"  
>Sky laughed and looked at Sebastian and though he would really love to kill him he was just going to spar. Besides if Alexandra did want to hunt he could be useful. He chucked at the thought of that demon serving him tea every day. He looked over at the demon and once he made eye contact he took off his shoulder holstered guns and laid them over a chair. Trying to show him that in this instance he wasn't out for blood.<p>

Alexandra flounced into the chair next to her uncle and fidgeted with a teacup excitedly "Sky didnt you say something about ground rules. And Sebastian do try not to break anything" she said crossing her legs  
>Sebastian wore a smirk on his face looking at Sky "Well yes my lady I will not. And whats this about ground rules?" He asked<p>

Sky cocked an eyebrow, "Basically I won't cheat and trap you in a salt circle or use any of my weapons as long as you don't use weapons or kill me you know." He shrugged." Sparring. Simple as that. Should be fun huh?" He smirked and popped his neck.

Sebastian chuckled and got up "Very well. I wont kill you. Simply because miss Alexandra doesnt need to be exposed to it." With that he began stepped to the very center of the garden. Far away enough from Grell and his mistress wouldnt get hurt if a punch went astray. He had been dying to get at sky for a very long time now after all he had come over uninvited and that was very rude

Sky made his way after him he smirked. Sebastian was so cocky, and so was he at times but he thinks that just because he's a demon he'll win. We'll see. He thought to himself. He reached his position and stood waiting for the first move to be made. Sky scoffed and made a face "my mistress doesn't need to be exposed to it" he muttered in a mocking tone. God this guy pissed him off.

Sebastian simply smiled and feigned right but then came charging at Sky he was so fast at the last moment he landed a punch into Sky's sternum  
>Sky was pushed back his feet knocked out from under him. As he flew back his hands extended and latched onto Sebastian's forearm dragging him back with him.<p>

As Sebastian fell forward he rolled underneath Sky and planted his feet on his chest pushing Sky off him he whirled in the air and kicked Sky

He made an oooff noise but went with the momentum and landed on his hands pushing off and landing on his feet. He smirked and played it off cool but he was feeling he hurt. He calculated that if he took one more blow to the chest it would break his sternum. So he decided to play the defence. He took a fighting stance and beckoned provokingly at Sebastian.

Alexandra giggled at Sky's gesture while she noticed that her uncle was practically drooling  
>Sebastian again seemed to fly towards him and reached out to strike Sky with an open hand<p>

Sky let his knees buckle and leaned back balancing on his toes dipping down backwards to avoid the open palm being very aware of his badly bruised chest. He also realized that it was totally worth it because he was probably annoying Sebastian and he made Alexandra laugh so even if he needed a little (or alot) of ice he could probably leave smiling. He smirked, then made a face, he never got his tea.

Sebastian stopped and balanced on Sky's stomach leaning forward with a smirk he flicked Sky right in the middle of his forehead "Look clever " he said and used him as a springboard he did a graceful front flip landing on his feet he dusted off his shoulder.  
>Alexandra poked her uncle in the ribs "What's got you all in a tizzy?" She asked<p>

Sky smirked as he looked up, he was honestly surprised at how light Sebastian was "Howdy." He said before he felt the flick. His smirk changed and he didn't react at first. He plopped onto his back after Sebastian bounced off of him. He laid there for a minute, and then he got up. His posture had changed and his features had hardened. Now he was upset. Sky had never liked arrogance in demons, that was one of the reasons he became a hunter. He waited for the demon to turn around.  
>Grell, without taking his eyes off the scene before him muttered "What dear?" As he dabbed his face with a napkin.<p>

Sebastian turned back to him with his trademark smirk and found that Skt was visibly upset. Good. He was getting only slightly bored  
>"Why are you eye raping my butler Uncle?" Alexandra asked<p>

Sky shot to the left,and with speed that was questionably inhuman, aimed low striking Sebastian right below the knee with his heel.  
>He bounced off of him and did a flip and spun around to face him again. He inhaled and put his hands up in defense again. He wasn't going to lose his cool. If nothing else he wasn't going to let Sebastian get him upset. But he wasn't going to try and get along anymore for the sake of anyone.<br>Grell looked over, "oh what? I'm not- pfft what I mean, he's so graceful." He slumped down into his chair and sighed.

Sebastian's mouth formed a perfect "o" of surprise as he was knocked backwards. He heard Alexandra gasp as he hit the ground. His back hit a large tree and as he slid down the trunk he heard a ripping sound "oh bother" he said landing ng on his feet "I'll have to mend my good coat" he sighed

"He is isn't he.. but you can't have him hes mine" Alexandra said

Sky couldn't help it he laughed he tried not to but he did when Sebastian said oh bother it reminded him of an old show he used to watch when he was a kid about a fat yellow bear. He coughed trying to cover it as he took his stance again.  
>"Oh darling of course he is!~" Grell said crossing his legs and waving a hand, "As a matter of fact I think he-"<br>Grell shot up as Sebastian was thrown back, "alright alright! Enough of this, Bassy are you okay?" Being very dramatic he looked to Alexandra for her support in the matter.  
>Sky rolled his eyes not really sure what to think of the red headed reaper.<p>

Alexandra pouted making her look all of about eight and "Awww but it was just getting good" just then there was a crack of thunder overhead and lightning streaked across the sky "I think we will have to end this and take our tea inside... I hate getting wet. " she made to stand but suddenly felt faint she fell forward as the world danced around her

Grell raised his eyebrows and didn't move for a moment before sticking his arms out to catch his falling niece. Sky looked up and smiled he loved the rain, but he was distracted by movement in his peripherals he turned swiftly and his eyebrows shot up as he sprinted over "Lexi?" He called wondering what was the matter.

"I was afraid this would happen said Sebastian as he too joined the scene he crouched down and pushed the hair from Alexandra's forehead and lifted up the bandages the bruise there had grown darker and had swelled up to a knot. He replaced the bandages and took Alexandra from Grell's arms and began walking calmly towards the house

Sky picked up his weapons and put them back on as he caught up with Sebastian "What happened?" He said shortly  
>Grell looked back and forth "Wait for me!" He said running up from behind<p>

"She got attacked by a Harpie" he said as they entered the apartment "I'm going to take her to bed" he said taking the stairs

He cocked an eyebrow "a harpie? Around here? Was she alone?"

"Yes." He said as he climbed the stairs Alexandra twitched in his arms "I assume that you are familiar with how to treat the venom from a Harpie's claws?" Sebastian asked laying her on the bed and gently unwound the bandages. He then took off his tailcoat and rolled up his sleeves glancing at Sky

"Yeah I've had to handle it before." He kneeled and looked at the wound. "How long has she had this?"

"A night and a half" he answered sitting Alexandra up in his lap wrapping an arm around her waist with the other he slipped off the glove on his left hand off revealing his mark

Sky eyed the hand "I assume you're going to take care of this?" He asked skeptically wondering why the demon inquired his skills on the subject if he would be doing it himself.

"No I was only going to ease her pain while you extract the poison" he replied gesturing for Sky to come and sit on the bed as Grell entered the room looking quite concerned

His eyebrows raised a little, they had been doing that lately, "Oh okay that I can do." Sky examined the wound and after pondering a moment or two he pulled a necklace out from under his shirt. It was a long silver chain with a pendulum like end pointed and resembling a prism. It was a dark emerald and smelled of rose oil and a dash of cinnamon. "He raised the charm and looked at Sebastian. "I'm going to do it now. Do the pain thing. This might sting."

Sebastian nodded and leaned Alexandra forward placing his hand on her mark. It began to glow a bright purple as it did Sebastian's eyes began to glow a bright fiery red and his pupils contracted to slits he concentrated on making sure that his mistress didn't feel any pain as he nodded to Sky to begin

Sky began chanting, rocking back and forth on his heels his pupils seemed to cloud over and almost vanish. He was using a very strong grey magic, the charm illuminated his face as he leaned closer.  
>The wound seemed to part gently the closer he got, he let the end of the charm touch her flesh and it shuttered as if It were alive and jerked downwards before shaking roughly.<br>It began to fill with an odd colored liquid the poison itself came out as a vapor of sorts but when it came in contact with the emerald it became trapped liquid.  
>He continued the ritual until the pendulum stopped its increasingly violent shutters.<p>

Alexandra's limp body twitched and spasmed in Sebastian's arms as Sky began his chanting even though she couldn't feel any pain, she whimpered every now and then. Sebastians feelings were overwhelming him. Alexandra was making him feel things he hadn't felt in a while. And when she had fainted, his heart had squeezed into his throat

Sky pulled the charm away and put it back under his shirt. He stood and wiped some blood from his nose before turning to Sebastian. "Okay that's all I can do. I've removed the venom now its up to her to work off anything that really seeped into her system."

Sebastian nodded his eyes still glowing as he got out of the bed and he laid Alexandra down, covering her up her up. He ran a hand through his hair. He stepped out of the room expecting Sky and Grell to follow him

Sky followed Sebastain out Grell stayed behind a few minutes or two. He pushed her hair back and kissed her forehead "Get well soon my darling niece." He said before exiting.

Sebastian kept his feelings hidden well from Sky as he turned to him he crossed his hand over his heart and bowed from the waist "You have my deepest thanks" he said

He scoffed "Yeah I didn't do it for you." Then he smiled and leaned in a little "But you're welcome."  
>"Do you think we'll have to wait long?!" Grell butted in clinging to Sebastian.<p>

Sebastian exhaled a breath in annoyance "Oh honestly Grell. " he sighed and then frowned "Im not sure how long we'll have to wait. That Harpie did a number on miss Alexandra"

Sebastian exhaled a breath in annoyance "Oh honestly Grell. " he sighed and then frowned "I'm not sure how long we'll have to wait. That Harpie did a number on miss Alexandra"

Sky moved a little closer, "harpies now too?" He looked between the two men. "How long has there been harpie activity around here? You know that they aren't usually in this area."

"It seems that an old rival of mine seems to have summoned them. I detected their presence not too far from the house about a week ago" Sebastian said as he leaned back against the doorframe watching Sky

"Huh well it looks then like you've got yourself a problem." He cocked an eyebrow. "Now which rival?"

Sebastian lifted one shoulder "Angela Blanc" He said her name as calmly as he could but inside, Sebastian's agitation began to peak,flashes of orange fire and white feathers danced through his mind. He needed to get control of himself but he knew that until this threat was dealt with his mistress would never be safe and that meant that she had to learn to fight

"Well you know you really screwed yourself by making an enemy out of Angela." Sky said running his hand through his hair shaking his head. "How did it happen?"

Sebastian nodded and leaned back against the wall gazing at nothing in particular "It was an old... contract." Was all he said

Sky rolled his eyes "As always you are just so great at explaining things." He crossed his arms and turned to go back outside wanting some fresh air.

As Sky went outside, Sebastian's eyes began to glow and a black shadow began to grow in length and seemed to grow to cover the entire wall, he didn't want to think of that brat who was roaming around hell right now, he was happy here with Alexandra. There was that feeling again deep in his chest, that little flutter whenever he thought of her name or thought of her eyes or her face. He shook his head and went to follow Sky with his eyes still glowing

As Sky went outside, Sebastian's eyes began to glow and a black shadow began to grow in length and seemed to grow to cover the entire wall, he didn't want to think of that brat who was roaming around hell right now, he was happy here with Alexandra. There was that feeling again deep in his chest, that little flutter whenever he thought of her name or thought of her eyes or her face. He shook his head and went to follow Sky with his eyes still glowing

Sky got outside looking up at the clouds, it looked like a storm was coming. He loved watching rain and thunderstorms, wondering if they had any coffee he stuck his hands in his pockets and inhaled deeply.  
>He also wondered what really happened with Angela, he had known of her when he was younger. Heard how dedicated she was, he shook his head.<br>Sky's mind wandered to Alexandra I hope the kids okay.. he thought

Sebastian walked slowly up to Sky to give him some time to think about things he cleared his throat gently "Angela, went a bit mad and burned down an entire town in London because she wanted my former master" he said "We have to teach her how to fight you know, it would be what Christine wanted" he finished softly Sky turned to him and listened, "whoa so it was you who pissed her off. Damn I've heard about that. Nice." He finished eyebrows raised then his face softened and he nodded smiling just a little. "Yeah you're right. I'll help out anyway I can." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the house. "I uh I'm on call pretty frequently though. Meaning I travel a lot.."

"Who do you report to exactly? I had thought that you were on your own?" though he had phrased it as a question he was really asking him to stay for a little while though he would never admit that to him. Sebastian was beginning to like his company, he was a challenge he never got

Sky smiled and sighed running his hand through his hair. "Well its kind of complicated. I don't report to anyone per say. What I do is people call me whenever if they have a problem with the uh supernatural...  
>Kind of like the ghost busters. Got a problem call me and I'll come take care of it. Sometimes I collaborate with other demon hunters and you know stuff like that. " he paused and looked back at the house.<br>"But if Alexandra were to need my help.."  
>He paused again not wanting to impose or blatenly ask to stay although he was thinking about it.<p>

Sebastian bowed his head "I believe it would be in your best interest to stay at the estate with us. And of course I will provide our trademark hospitality and every luxury will be yours." He said slightly in reailty, he was thinking about Alexandra laying alone in her bed suffering for someone who clearly had wanted HIM and not her, he only slightly furious

Sky rolled his eyes, "Keep your hospitality I can do it myself you just take care of the kid." He smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "You have any coffee around here?"

Sebastian chuckled at Skys remark "of course we do" he said and then started ealking back toward the house as he walked the sky rumbled and lightening streaked across it then rain poured down thick and heavy. Sebastian loved the smell of rain, that thick earthy smell that held a light hint of mositure it reminded him of London but also of Alexandra. That damned harpie needed to be taken care of.


End file.
